


Tiarés

by redhoodiee



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Flowers, Fluff, Honeymoon, Jason is a hopeless romantic, Loving Marriage, M/M, Self-Indulgent, Short One Shot, Slice of Life, practice with imagery, tropical
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 15:54:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13484838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redhoodiee/pseuds/redhoodiee
Summary: The flower was innocent looking, a small circle of gold in the middle surrounded by thick, long, white petals giving it delicacy. It was the type of flower you’d see girls doodle in the margin of their paper during class, and Jason thought it was perfect.





	Tiarés

The air here was different. It was light, breathable without feeling that a part of your lungs was suffocating on smog or a villain’s horrid gas. And the sun was brighter, reflecting off the waters and giving a newfound vibrance to everything. The best was when a particularly strong beam of sunlight would hit the blue iris of Dick’s eyes, giving him an ethereal glow, illuminating him in a way that brought him closer to looking like an angel than a human. He always saw him that way anyway, but this just proved his point.

It smelled like fresh water and fragrant fauna, the myriad of lush greenery on Fiji bringing a scent of life and cleanliness, so different than home. Coconut palms lined the back end of the beach, with hibiscus plants dotted among the foliage. The deep pink of the petals mixed with the perfect golden tan Dick had gotten, and he had decided to pick one and place it delicately in Dick’s hair only a few nights ago. The pink contrasted his blues, stood out against his ebony locks, and combined magnificently with his tanned cheeks, especially when a rosy blush dusted over them as he kissed the tip of his nose. 

Rays shined easily through the closed blinds, bathing the room in orange. The light was welcome, a refreshing way to wake up, so different than the traffic of Gotham, the yells of hate and frustration from the people of the city. Reaching a hand to the other side of the bed, Jason felt it empty, the white comforter peeled back and one body missing. His eyes closed again momentarily, enjoying the slowness of the morning. It was early, the beginning of the sunrise, but he was used to early hours and this was nothing new.

Jason momentarily thought about where Dick could be. He could possibly find him in the bathroom, but he doubted that, as the light wasn’t on, nor could he hear the shower running. Perhaps he was in the living room searching through the stack of brochures they had acquired to find what they should do today. Jason had been reluctant to take so many, wishing to stay alone with Dick for the entire honeymoon, but Dick was too much of a people person to stay isolated for so long. The kitchen was another viable option, he could see Dick at the coffee maker brewing that sweet flavor that made the whole room smell like artificial coconut. He’d make it light with two teaspoons of sugar. Jason would tease him endlessly on his white coffee and the endless amounts of sugar pumping through his veins.

But no, Jason thought, none of those places were where Dick was. He pushed himself up, stretching his chest and popping some of the muscles in his back. As he moved his leg, small grains of sand scratched his leg, and he felt a part of him grow annoyed, hating the feeling of sand rubbing against his skin. Each time he voiced his complaint Dick rolled his eyes in dismissal, saying “Don’t worry, we’ll shake out the sheets.” They never did. 

He walked to the dresser, grabbing a pair of swim trunks and hefting them on before walking barefoot out the front door. He took in the view before him; they had a beachfront property all to themselves for their honeymoon, isolated enough to keep Jason happy, but no more than a 10 minute drive to the town nearby for Dick. His eyes easily found Dick exactly where he thought he’d be, and he found his feet moving toward him before he could even think. Dick drew him in, the burnt orange of the sunrise submerging the man in a dreamlike vision, like he was a mirage and Jason was only lucky enough to have the visual for a few moments. He was dressed similarly to Jason, clad in only swim trunks, allowing the daylight to bounce off his well developed muscles. A light breeze moved around him, playing with his hair as he sat stretched in front of the open sea. Jason presumed he was doing some sort of acrobatics in the sand before, it was just something his husband would do. But now he was seated, arms behind him to prop him up, feet tickled by the sea that washed in and out. He was like a siren, beautiful and dangerous, drawing Jason in like he had some sort of unconscious control over him.

Dick offered a small smile as Jason approached, putting a loose grip on Jason’s hand and giving a little tug so he’d sit beside him. Jason wasn’t about to argue, so he plopped down beside Dick, mimicking his position. He felt Dick shift, and there was a hand over his hand now, the only contact they needed in the moment.

“Good morning,” said Dick, and he reached a kiss to Jason’s cheek. “How’d you sleep?”

“Amazing.” Jason answered honestly. It was as if his nightmares and terrible thoughts knew he was on vacation and left him alone. Secretly, he felt blessed. “How long have you been out here?”

“Only a little while. Came to see the sunrise.”

They sat in companionable silence, Jason taking in the way the sun peeked out from behind the ocean, the way the light reflected off the cerulean water, the colors reminding him of the flame tree beside the house, scarlet petals like tiny fires continuously burning on the tips of the branches, tropical and so different than anything Jason had ever seen. The radiance warmed his skin, he felt it crawl all over the front of his body as he was bathed in the ever expanding rays of the sun. Water washed over his feet keeping them cool. It was rhythmic and therapeutic like a massage, rising and falling with soft white bubbles sticking to his skin for a moment and gone the next. 

Glancing to Dick, he saw his eyes closed, head slightly lifted as if to absorb as much he could from the heated air. Even in this moment of pristine quiet he looked statuesque, a bronze work of art fit for a museum forever displaying his everlasting beauty.

Jason thought he should kiss him, but decided against it. He felt he’d be ruining a moment, intruding on something he wasn’t invited to. This was Dick just being Dick, letting himself go, something he needed to do more often. He felt the corners of his mouth lift slightly before he decided his next move. He got to his feet, the lack of hand beneath his causing Dick to pop an eye open at him, then close it once again.

“Where you going?” Dick asked.

“Gotta take a piss.” Dick snorted at Jason’s bluntness. He was direct, didn’t beat around the bush or say things other than the natural way he would say them. He knew that Dick actually liked that about him, it made him laugh even though he would complain about it in the presence of others. 

As Jason walked back up the beach, the sand oozed between his toes, squished beneath his steps and baked the bottoms of his feet. It wasn’t very hot, that would come later when the fireball in the sky sat contently directly over their heads, forcing him to wear his sandals every time he walked the sandy dunes. He walked past the house to where there were floral plants growing on the edge of the forest behind the beach. Mixed in with the fuschia hibiscus petals were the stark white ones of the tiaré flower. The flower was innocent looking, a small circle of gold in the middle surrounded by thick, long, white petals petals giving it delicacy. It was the type of flower you’d see girls doodle in the margin of their paper during class, and Jason thought it was perfect.

After relieving himself, that part wasn’t a lie, he walked the edge of the forest, grabbing the best of the ivory flowers before heading back to his husband. The sun was rising rapidly, the caramels and cherry hues of the sunrise giving way to a golden overlay of the beach. Dick was in the same position as he had left him, and he stood behind him, running a single hand through the dark strands. Dick didn’t flinch, Jason knew he had sensed him coming quite easily.

Again, Dick’s eyes remained shut, and he just gave the slightest moans of pleasure and appreciation as Jason’s fingers moved through his hair, massaging his scalp. But little did he know Jason was giving him new hair accessories. One by one he placed the tiarés in his hair, mimicking a crown or tiara upon his head. The last one was to be placed by Dick’s ear, and Jason carefully pushed a lock behind his ear before sliding the thin stem of the flower into the mix.

Jason moved to observe his work, noticing how it gave a halo-like effect. Only when Jason’s shadow encompassed Dick’s lounging form did the man open his eyes.

“How’s it look?” he asked.

Jason was caught a little off guard, he thought Dick was unaware of his small gesture. But, he plastered a smile on his face as he answered, “Thought you’d look good, but you just look like a hippie on your way to Woodstock.”

Dick made a face, a face that Jason knew was one that had him watching what he said next, but knowing Dick wouldn’t follow through with any sort of consequences. A close-lipped smirk with eyebrows lowered in warning. “Ass. I hope you didn’t piss on these flowers.”

“You’ll never know.” Jason liked to be cheeky with Dick, liked seeing the little faces he’d make at his sayings. Extending a hand out, Jason pulled Dick up to his feet, standing them in the very edge of the ocean where the waves lapped lightly at their toes. Hands held Dick’s waist as he gently touched the flowers in his hair. He smiled, one of those bright ones that had Jason remembering their first date night when Dick flashed that very same vibrance upon him when Jason was on the other side of his apartment door to pick him up. It put a wriggling in his stomach and a lightness in his chest, his head spinning like a carousel and his heart beating like a bass drum. Dick was breathtaking, and dammit Jason just couldn’t get enough of him.

“You romantic sap.” Dick teased, “I’d tell you to stop reading all those cheesy romance novels, but I’d be lying if I said I didn’t like this.”

Jason scoffed. “They’re not romance novels, they’re stories about life. It’s not my fault they put romantic side plots in them.”

“I guess it’s not your fault that you still picked them off the shelves then, huh?”

Jason felt his cheeks heat up. No one could put up with his bullshit like Dick Grayson. “Hm, guess I’ll only read books on BDSM. Let’s see what I start to do then.”

“I wouldn’t be opposed,” Dick began, that smile still playing on his lips, “But I’d certainly miss this.” He gestured to his head arrangements before placing his hand on Jason’s shoulder. Jason immediately pulled him closer, loving the feeling of Dick’s sunbathed skin in the morning, when the air wasn’t too hot and he could appreciate everything about Dick up close.

“Don’t worry, doll, there’s a lot more sappy shit I’ve got in store.” Dick was even closer now, faces only mere inches from each other. He could see Dick’s lids close slightly, and he wasn’t ignorant of the way hungry eyes flicked from his eyes to his lips and back. 

“Well,” voice sultry and suddenly so filled with emotion that Jason thought he’d choke on it, “I can’t wait for you to show me.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm currently in a short stories class and a creative writing class, and I wanted to practice some imagery stuff so I used my two favorites. I could've put this in the drabble collection as I originally intended, but I felt it could stand alone, short as it is.
> 
> Any criticism is good criticism so if you have any thoughts please let me know! Thanks for reading:)


End file.
